


Home

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Series: Namaste, My Love [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Brian Zeller is his classmate, Fluffy Domesticity, Hannibal is Not a Cannibal, Hannibal is a young medical resident, Hannibal is too pure for this alternate world, M/M, Mischa reference, Will and Hannibal move in, Will is also a graduate student at GW, You've been warned, hannigram AU, they have a cat, will is a cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal finally move in together, and have their first dinner guest.  Just another domestic fluffy installment of the "Namaste, My Love" series, a Hannibal AU where Hannibal is a resident at Johns Hopkins and Will is now a graduate student at GW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plan_d_to_i](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plan_d_to_i/gifts), [thedarkofthemoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkofthemoon/gifts).



>   
> 

Hannibal had insisted on renting a moving truck, even though Will insisted he didn’t have much to move. None of his furniture would be coming, except for his writing desk which was the one piece of furniture he had since he was a small boy. It had belonged to his grandfather, Carl, and was as close to a family heirloom as Will Graham would ever have.

“Apart from my desk, it’s mainly my books and clothes. I sold the couch, bed and kitchen set -- Beverly is taking some stuff, and the rest is being donated to Goodwill. So really, Hannibal there’s no need to rent a truck,” Will had said as he brought a box of books up the three flights of stairs to Hannibal’s -- and his -- apartment.

“Well then, what about a moving van?” Hannibal asked walking behind him, carrying a laundry basket which contained some of Will’s clothes.

“Fine, if the desk doesn’t fit in Zeller’s Element then we’ll rent a van but for now, please don’t rent anything.”

Stopping at the top of the stairs, Hannibal said softly, “I’m glad you’re home.” They kissed, then took off their shoes and walked inside. Will’s last day at his apartment was at the end of the week and until then, they had not “officially” moved in together yet -- even though Will had already been sleeping at Hannibal’s every night for the last week. And Hannibal had no qualms about already considering Will his official roomie.

**+++**

Hannibal had been very accommodating in making Will feel at home right away. He cleared out half of the closet for Will, emptied out dresser drawers, installed more bookshelves throughout the living room and bedroom. He even purged some of his books to make more room -- which really told Hannibal he had it bad for Will. No one had moved Hannibal enough to make him get rid of books before. It appeared this _was_ serious.

Their schedules remained hectic as always, but Hannibal now found deep comfort in knowing that Will would most likely be home whenever he would get home. Home. It felt more like home because of Will. This sense of home was something Hannibal hadn’t felt in the longest time. Not since...well, not since _her_. He tried not to remember Mischa too often because the melancholy at times was too much to bear, but he knew he could never forget her. He didn't want to. Hannibal turned to look at Will, who was sound asleep in _their_ bed and sighed contentedly.

**+++**

“Dude! You didn’t tell me your new place was three floors up. Rude,” Brian Zeller yelled as he and Will precariously lifted the heavy wooden desk up the stairwell.

Will huffed, and gripped the side of the desk, “Hey now, you can’t complain. You got your help with that fingerprint project, fair and square.”

“All right, all right,” Zeller yelled, “Let’s hope I don’t break my back, here.”

“Watch the walls! You’ll be fine,” Will said.

“Says you!”

When they finally made it upstairs, Will said, “Uh, can you take off your shoes before you go in?"

Brian huffed and said, “Whatever you’d like, your majesty.”

After they finally planted the desk along one of the living room windows, Brian walked over and plopped himself down onto the couch with a heavy exhale. He then looked around the room.

“Jeez, Graham. You certainly married up.”

Ignoring Brian’s comments, Will walked over to the kitchen, “Do you want something to drink? Water? Soda?”

“What? No beer? Beer isn’t fancy enough for this place?”

“So that’s a no, then?” Will shot back.

“Water is fine,” Brian said as he stood up. He walked around the living room looking at the various knickknacks on tables and frames on the wall, then stopped at the samurai suit of armor. 

“What’s up with this?” he asked pointing.

“It belongs to my boyfriend. It’s...a family thing.”

Just then, Will heard the front door unlock and Hannibal walked in. “Hello,” he said smiling as he saw Will. 

Will walked over to meet him and they nuzzled briefly. Hannibal smelled like the sun and the wind and the answers to every question in the universe, and for a split second Will forgot they were not alone.

Brian obnoxiously cleared his throat.

“Oh, this is Brian,” Will said gesturing toward Zeller. 

Hannibal walked toward him and extended his hand, “Hannibal. Pleasure to meet you.”

“You’re not Asian?” Zeller said.

Hannibal smiled and looked confused and said, “No, I am not.” 

“Hmmm...okay. Well, I guess I should hit the road.”

“Thanks for the lift, Zeller.”

“Oh, would you like to stay and join us for dinner?” Hannibal asked, polite as ever, as Will subtly-not-so-subtly turned to look at him.

“Nah, I have some work I have to do. And you got all these boxes and stuff everywhere, I don’t want to get in the way.”

Will began, “Well, thanks again --" just as Hannibal, polite as ever, fired back, “I insist.”

“Well...yeah, okay. Thanks,” Zeller said with a smile.

**+++**

Brian sat at the kitchen island gleefully watching Hannibal chop and sauté, while they both chatted about various gruesome -- yet fascinating to Brian -- things.

Will sat on the living floor, unpacking and breaking down more boxes.

“And that’s when I noticed the discoloration of the nail beds. I knew the attending had misdiagnosed him,” Hannibal said as he expertly tossed his ingredients around in the pan with a deft flick of the wrist.

“Burn!” Zeller said. “I bet that really pissed them off.”

“Indeed.”

“It’s so cool, you get to help people while they are still alive, and I want to help them after -- when all hope has been lost. I would at least want their families to know the why and the how,” Brian said taking a slice of carrot from Hannibal’s cutting board.

Hannibal smiled and nodded, while the usual cantankerous and smug Zeller grinned widely. Will looked at them with wonder, and knew he had the coolest boyfriend ever.

**+++**

“So how did you two meet? Grindr or something?” Zeller asked taking another serving of Thai chicken; Gėlė staring at him intently as she sat in the chair next to his.

“Brian!” Will said.

“What? No. I mean, I don’t know. I’m being serious here.”

Hannibal laughed, “No. Will attended one of my yoga classes.” 

“You teach yoga, too? Way to be an underachiever, Hann.”

Hannibal shrugged with modesty, “I just so happened to agree to sub for another teacher that day. I was going to say no at first, but I acquiesced.”

“But seriously, Graham at a yoga class? That guy? No way.”

“I right here, Zeller. You don’t have to talk about me like I’m not here,” Will said. 

“So he walked in,” Hannibal took a sip of his Allagash beer and continued, “And I noticed him right away.”

Zeller grinned, knowing that Will probably wanted to die right on the spot, “Because he was so _adorable_?”

Will wanted to die right on the spot.

“No, because he looked so uncomfortable,” Hannibal laughed.

“Yeah, well I noticed YOU right away, too,” Will added.

Zeller laughed, “Dude! I’m sure!”

“So when class was over, he actually came up and somewhat talked to me. I asked him to join me for breakfast. And we...hit it off, right away.”

Will refused to look up from his plate, feeling his face burning. _Hit it off right away_ Will thought, _That’s one way of putting it._ He took a big gulp of his water. Will was just thankful that Zeller was too involved shoveling more food in to notice Will’s mortification.

Hannibal looked over at Will and smiled brightly, his glorious fangs showing.

**+++**

“So, thanks for dinner. You’re a cool guy, Hann,” Brian said as he shook Hannibal’s hand. 

“I’m glad you could stay, Brian,” Hannibal replied.

“And I’ll let you know how that paper turns out. Thanks for the tip!”

Brian turned to look at Will and said, “Graham...I’ll see you in class.”

“See you in class.” Will walked Brian to the door and waited for Brian to put his shoes back on. Brian got up and began walking down the stairs, then paused, turned around and said, “Dude, you _so_ don’t deserve that guy -- but I guess I’m happy for your punk ass.” He then winked, gave Will a double finger gun and a click of the teeth, and walked down the stairs.

“Thanks?” Will said to no one in particular.

**+++**

Will brushed his teeth and got ready for his first official night of living with Hannibal. When he entered the bedroom, Hannibal was already in bed wearing nothing but his pajama pants reading a book, Gėlė curled up against his knee.

Will climbed in and gave a sigh of relief as he let his body sink into the bed. “Was it me who said there is no such thing as too many books? But I finally got them all sorted and put in place.”

Hannibal closed his book, put it down and turned on his side to face Will. “Hmm, but there are worse problems to have.”

“Like?”

“Like not being kissed, for instance,” Hannibal replied.

Will looked at Hannibal with eyes wide in feigned concern, “That is a problem. What’s to be done about that?”

Hannibal leaned in, slotting his lips against Will’s, as Will gently began licking into Hannibal’s mouth. Both melding perfectly together. And all Hannibal could think was _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and visit me [on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/).


End file.
